1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug bridge for an electric appliance plug.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plug bridges, or appliance plugs, of this type are known, for example with reference to DE 42 39 261 A1, and may be two-pole plugs with a pair of current conductor pins (hereinafter termed contact pins) or three-pole plugs with a pair of contact pins and a safety or ground pin. The design of the ground pin is such that it leads relative to the contact pins, that is, is of greater length.
Such a two-pole plug bridge is formed as a unit with the plug bridge joined to the end of the appliance cord and enclosed by injection molding. The bridge consists of a form stable insulating element that receives the contact pins, the pins received in apertures in the insulating element that match their cross section. The pins include lugs, or any other suitable connectors, that are disposed within the plug contour and protrude relative to the plane of the bridge to connect to respective leads of the appliance cord.
According to the prior art, the contact bridges for two-pole and three-pole plugs are designed and manufactured separately.